


An Unexpected Threesome

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sharing, Size Kink, Threesome, Top Victor, Twink Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was floating on the buzz of alcohol, pleasure and the new feeling of being high. The combination had him completely relaxed and after a week of finals it was a welcomed feeling.</p><p>The beautiful sorority girl he’d picked up at the party made it even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Threesome

Dean grinned against Lisa’s soft lips and ignored the sounds of the party going on below them. He was floating on the buzz of alcohol, pleasure and the new feeling of being high. The combination had him completely relaxed and after a week of finals it was a welcomed feeling.

The beautiful sorority girl he’d picked up at the party made it even better.

Lisa was laid out under him in only her bra and Dean had her legs spread while he teased her. She moaned against his mouth and spread her legs wider as he rubbed her clit.

“Fuck. You’re gorgeous.” He breathed when her head shoved back and she gasped his name. Under him Lisa continued to moan and reached up a hand to knot in his hair.

She came with a series of increasingly loud moans while Dean’s fingers continued. “ _Dean_  oh that feels  _good_.” her cheeks flushed with pleasure, “Fuck me. I want you inside me  _now_.” Lisa stared up at him with dark eyes and swollen lips from their frantic kisses. 

Dean fumbled with a condom and lube. While he rolled it on Lisa had discarded her bra and shifted up further on the bed, legs still spread open.

It was Heaven when he finally pushed into Lisa. The way she hugged his cock tightly and the warmth wrapped around him had his eyes rolling as he braced over her. The legs hooked around his waist tightened as Dean kept pushing forward and leaning up to press their lips together.

He was still fuzzy and warm from the combination of alcohol and being high. It had him going slow and easy, rolling his hips forward and dragging his lips up Lisa’s throat. “Faster. Please Dean.”

Dean only sucked a mark on her neck in response and kept rocking his hips forward, enjoying the slide of his cock as he fucked into Lisa. His hand moved up and rolled Lisa’s nipple between his fingers, massaging her breast and focusing on the gorgeous co-ed under him.

That was when the door opened and an impressive figure stood there watching them. He blinked in surprise but it was nothing on when Lisa turned and flashed a grin at the guy. “Victor!” she made no move to pull away from him and instead was using her hips to encourage him to move. “I found someone for us.”

His mind stuttered to a stop as  _Victor_  stepped into the room, appraising eyes taking in his naked form and where he was buried inside Lisa, before shutting the door and starting to strip. “I was eying him myself when he first came in.”

“What is going on?”

“This is my boyfriend. Victor.” Lisa nodded towards Victor, “Sometimes we enjoy sharing a lover between us.” The answer came easily enough as though it was the most common thing in the world.

Dean wasn’t quite sure at what point Victor had gotten onto the bed but hands were stroking over him and fingers spread his cheeks. It had him jerking and blinking, “What’s your name?” he asked as Dean twitched and gasped softly when a finger rubbed against his hole.

“Dean.” He managed before Lisa drew him down in a kiss, hands rubbing against his back and legs hooked securely around him.

“How do you feel about being in the middle of a threesome?” Lisa asked him, “You fuck me and Victor fucks you? He’d fuck that ass of yours until you forget your name.”

Victor’s finger was still rubbing against his rim and Dean could hear words of appreciation for how pretty he was coming from the other guy. He’d never been with a guy before, there had been a few instances he’d thought about it but he’d never acted on it.

Below him Lisa still offered him a smile and Dean decided to throw caution to the wind. He wouldn’t know if he was truly interested in guys if he didn’t give it a try and he was relaxed enough from earlier that he didn’t give it much thought.

“Sounds good.”

The bed dipped behind him as Victor climbed off and the drawer next to the bed was opened, closed and Victor returned behind him. “I love your ass. Nice and round. Looks like it was made to take dick.”

Lisa eased out from under him, legs unlocking, but she didn’t move far. She just moved enough so he was no longer buried inside her. Instead she lay under him as Victor guided him so his ass was raised up in offering.

This time it was a wet finger that pressed against him, circling his rim and starting to inch inside.

Immediately he tensed but Lisa’s soft touches and kisses had him relaxing as Victor continued pushing a finger inside him. It felt odd and burned as he tried to get used to the feeling. Victor’s finger rubbed against his insides as Dean slowly relaxed and the finger pumped inside him a few times before a second started to push inside.

It was a slow process that Lisa kept him relatively relaxed throughout and by the time Victor had three fingers buried in his ass, rubbing against his prostate and fucking him open, Dean was moaning against Lisa and his cock had hardened once more from where it had been softening at the pain of an unfamiliar stretch.

Dean shoved himself back against Victor’s fingers as Lisa touched him and kissed him, “I think he’d ready.” Victor leaned forward, fingers still in Dean’s hole, to kiss Lisa and lean back. Dean barely noticed Lisa fingering herself, rubbing against her clit, as Victor’s fingers stroked against his prostate a few more times.

The fingers slipped from him and Victor leaned forward once more to breathe against his ear, “Go ahead and fuck her while I put a condom on.”

It was different this time when Dean slid into Lisa, fully erected and with a lube slick hole, as her legs closed around him and she met his thrusts easily. “Come on, Dean.” Lisa encouraged.

The mattress groaned under him and Dean only paused when he felt the heat coming off Victor when the other guy moved up behind him. It was different and his ass ached as the blunt head of a cock pushed into him for the first time.

Dean’s mouth fell open as his ass tightened down and Lisa pressed up into him with a kiss. He wasn’t sure how she managed it but she had her hips working up and her inner muscles clenched deliciously around him.

It was a mixture of a new ache and the pleasure from her movements that had him groaning, eyes fluttering shut.

Victor’s balls finally rested against his ass and Dean was  _full_.

The first few thrusts had him groaning but after awhile the three of them had a good pace going. He fucked forward into Lisa and back into Victor’s thrusts as best he could.

Lisa slid an arm between them to rub against her clit and she came with a moan.

“Let’s shift positions.” She managed and that was how Dean found himself with his face pressed into the mattress, ass raised up and knees braced apart, as Victor pounded into him. Occasionally the thick cock buried inside him would hit his prostate and Dean would moan brokenly.

“Fuck oh oh ohhhh.”

The headboard banged loudly against the wall and the mattress creaked with the power behind each of Victor’s thrusts.

Dean gripped his cock, now free from the condom, as he started to jerk himself off. His inner muscles flexed around Victor’s cock and the fingers on his hips dug in to start yanking him back harder.

Heavy balls slapped against his ass loud enough the slap was more than audible.

“Fucking amazing ass.” Victor growled the words and Lisa only grinned but Dean couldn’t form words anymore. “So fucking tight. Could fuck it all night.”

He was right there on the edge and when his orgasm crashed into him his mouth fell open. The sound that escaped was rough and broken.

“You’re taking his cock so well.” Lisa’s hand stroked against him and Dean blurrily looked up at her as Victor kept thrusting into him. Victor never slowed as his fingers dug in to Dean’s hips harshly and Victor slammed into him.

The mattress creaked as Victor increased his pace and with a pleased moan he was coming. Hips jerked against Dean’s ass before Victor slipped out and Dean panted against the sheets. “I should let you choose more often. Not sure I’ve fucked an ass that felt that good. Other than yours of course.”

They were kissing next to him and Dean idly wondered if they’d forgotten him when strong hands rolled him over onto his back. The lips that pressed to his own were not Lisa soft lips from before but Victor’s and he dominated the kiss.

The only thing Dean could do was lay there, spread out and well fucked, as Victor slipped a tongue into his mouth and moaned against him.


End file.
